halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sor 'Srasovai
|homeworld= |born=October 1, 2487 |died= |species= |gender=Male |height=8'3" (2.5 meters) |weight=340 lb (154 kg) |skin= |hair= |eyes=Red |affiliation=*Covenant *The Forsaken |branch=*Covenant Honor Guard *Forsaken Knights |garrison= |unit= |rank= |title= |era=*Human-Covenant War *Post-Covenant War conflicts |battles= }} Sor 'Srasovai is a Sangheili Commander who previously served in the Covenant as the lead Guardsmen of High Councilor 'Alakavi's protection detail. Following the Prophet's betrayal, 'Srasovai continued to serve his Councilor as his lead protector and eventually became Commander of the Forsaken Knights, the successor of the Covenant Honor Guard Biography Born in a small keep and insignificant keep on Ulgethon, he would learn to fight earlier than most Sangheili younglings due to the amount of Kig-Yar raids against the keep. During one of the raids, young Sor managed to kill an Ibie'shan pirate by impaling it with a training staff. By the time he reached the compulsory military age, Sor had more experience in combat than most other recruits. While in Covenant service, Sor's personality would land him in trouble with his superiors. Despite the trouble he would bring, Sor was usually right about what to do in situations, leading to even more resentment among leadership. Guardsmen After being reassigned to the Covenant fringe by disgruntled Sangheili leaders, Sor was approached by Garr 'Alakavai, a member of the Covenant High Council, and fellow Sangheili warrior. Having knowledge Sor's reputation and his martial skills, High Councilor 'Alakavai befriended the Ulgethonian warrior and showed him a new path. Over the years, 'Alakavai eventually managed to convince 'Srasovai to become an Honor Guardsmen and his personal protector. Throughout the years of seeing how Garr works and even working with him, Sor began to have a new outlook on life and on the Covenant. Previously, Sor was as devout as the average Sangheili, however, he eventually saw that the Forerunners were simply advance aliens with advanced technology rather than gods. Using this knowledge, Sor would assist High Councilor 'Alakavai in his plans by sabotaging others who were at risk of discovering his plans. Great Schism Discovering the treachery of the San'Shyuum through a loyal Jiralhanae Shipmaster, Sor directed his master away from High Charity without informing him of what was about to transpire. Placing Sangheili assassins close to those Jiralhanae in his fleet, Sor got ready for when the Hierarchs message would be sent out to the Jiralhanae. When the signal was sent to the Jiralhanae, Sangheili and Sor were quick to act by slaying the traitors before they managed to act. 'Srasovai informed 'Alakavai after it had transpired. Continuing to serve his master, Sor would follow him back to 'Alakavai's homeworld of Creshen to free his people from the Covenant. Before leaving for the world, however, Sor and a number of his fellow Honor Guards would come into conflict with a San'Shyuum assassin, a Prelate would board the ship in anticipation of the Sangheili purge. After hours of cat and mouse within the CSO supercarrier, Sor and his men managed to force the assassin into an escape pod and leave him for dead in space. Forsaken Arriving in orbit above Creshen, Sor would lead his men to the surface and began combat operations against the Jiralhanae-led forces. Sor himself would battle Jiralhanae Captains and Guardsmen alongside Khito 'Nucam. As Covenant forces began to route, Sor led task forces of Sangheili warriors to hunt them down before they could flee, and those that fled into the forests and countryside would be slaughtered weeks after the battle had been won. With the founding of the Forsaken, Sor 'Srasovai had been tasked by High Kaidon 'Alakavai to form a successor group to the Covenant Honor Guard, to act as protectors and specialized warriors within the Forsaken. Using the training regime of the Covenant, and even harsher methods of his own creation, Sor would go onto created a feared group of warriors that would give even Spartans pause. Personality and traits Equipment Category:Sangheili